


Need, Love and Death Row

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beecher loves Keller, Beecher misses Keller, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Keller loves Beecher, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership, Submissive Beecher, The boys get up to some hanky panky, This totally could have happened, Top Keller, While Keller is in Death Row and Beecher is Parolled, hickey and bites, needy boys, repost, season 6, technically canon divergence but totally COULD have been canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Takes place during season 6 when Keller is on death row and Toby has been paroled, and is working on his case. He's been coming to visit him to talk about his case, but life in the real world is proving to be difficult for Toby, and he needs something that only Keller can give him. Pretty much smut.Also, in my other story "You Were Meant For Me" Toby mentions the last time he had been with someone was "that time" in death row with Chris, and well, here is that time.This didn't happen, but it totally could have happened. So, well, I'm just going to pretend that it did. :D
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Need, Love and Death Row

“Keller! Your girlfriend is here to see you.”

Beecher’s steps faltered next to Lopressi as he threw him a dirty look. Chris leaned on the gate, eyes on Toby, waiting for him to get close. He hadn’t told him he was coming today. Lopressi was unlocking his cell and glanced at Toby, catching the look. “Hey, save the indignation for someone that hasn’t caught you with his dick up your ass. Okay?”

Keller fought down the grin as Beecher’s face flushed red, ducking his head down as he slipped into the cell. Instead he pointed at Lopressi, “Watch it.”

The hack only rolled his eyes at him as he shut and locked the cell and then headed back towards the door. That was odd, normally he stayed in the room when Beecher was there.

His attention quickly turned to Beecher instead, he was dressed in his lawyer suit, all expensive and freshly pressed and he wanted to mess it up so bad. Unable to resist he grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in close for a kiss.

Toby lifted his head, arms going around Keller’s neck as they kissed, pressing his body tight against him, and when they pulled apart he rested his head on Keller’s shoulder for a minute before he stepped back.

“You know, out there, I’m a lawyer and people work for me. People listen to me. People respect me.” Keller raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going, but Toby just shook his head and he looked embarrassed, probably from Lopressi. “I walk through these gates and I’m... Schillinger’s bitch. I’m Keller’s girlfriend. That’s all.”

Keller chewed on his lip for a moment, not sure what to say to that, because it was true. In Oz Toby would only be one or the other and he tugged him forward a little, “Don’t let that asshole get to you Toby. Who cares what he thinks?”

Toby let himself be pulled forward until he could rest his forehead against Chris’ and he finally let out a long sigh. He sounded resigned. “I don’t want you to comfort me Chris, I want you to fuck me.”

He didn’t catch him off guard often but he pushed him back, trying to see his face. “What?”

“I didn’t come today to talk about your case, I came because...” He trailed off, and when he looked up he was confused. Unsure. “I came today because I wanted you to fuck me. I miss you. I missed that.”

Keller grabbed him around the waist as he pulled them together, one hand around the back of Toby’s neck to hold him still as they kissed, biting teeth and insistent tongue. Keller didn’t let him pull back until Beecher had stopped resisting, melting against him.

Toby’s mouth went to his neck, kissing and sucking, and he closed his eyes, but then they snapped open when he glanced towards the way the hack had gone.

“Toby, Lopressi is going to be back in a minute...”

“I paid him off.” Toby pulled Keller’s mouth back to his but it was short lived as Keller grabbed him and held him off.

“Paid him off?”

“To give us time to fuck. He got a kick out of it.” The words trailed off into a whine and he struggled to get closer, “Chris, please.”

Vaguely Keller was aware of the guy in the cell across from them yelling something lewd but he ignored him, if he had time to be with Toby he was going to make the most of it. He fisted the suit jacked hard and pushed them backwards until Toby’s back slammed against the wall. He grabbed him by the waist and ground against him, both of them already hard, and nudged his chin up until Beecher tilted his head back.

He didn’t hesitate as he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark. It killed him every time Toby walked out, every time he knew he was out there in the real world and Keller couldn’t touch him. Couldn’t keep track of him. Marking him made him feel better about it, at least everyone would know that he was owned.

“Chris-”

Toby’s gasped voice brought him back, “Yea, I know, no marks, right?”

Beecher chuckled and grabbed Keller’s head, pulling him back. “I don’t give a fuck, Chris. I’m yours, mark me all you want.”

The words went straight to his cock and he grabbed Beecher and spun him to face the wall, pushing him back against it as he grabbed his wrists and held them down by his sides. He bit the back of Toby’s neck, biting until he tasted blood as he ground his hard cock into Beecher’s ass. 

Oh, he knew what his baby wanted now. He sucked at asking for it, but Keller could read it in every muscle twitch. Being on the outside, being in charge of his life, he’d bet that Toby hated it, he wasn’t that man anymore. He wanted someone to take care of him, take away all those decisions. A moan from the man under him pulled him out of his thoughts and he stepped back, grabbing Toby’s arm to drag him to the bed. 

Keller shoved him on to it, letting him sprawl on to his back and just stared for a moment at Beecher flushed and panting, hard cock pressing against those expensive pants, and he had never seen anything that looked so good.

“Come here.”

Beecher glanced up at him, and darted his glance behind Keller to the man across the way, but looked back and slid off the bed on to his knees.

Keller grinned down at him and palmed his dick through his pants but turned around, “Hey, give us some fucking privacy, will ya?”

“Aw, come on Keller-”

So Toby couldn’t see because shit like that made him nervous he gave that look, the one that said that death, even behind these bars, could come quicker than they thought.

“Alright alright, enjoy your bitch.” The man dropped some kind of sheet, and that was as much privacy as anyone got in Oz.

“Thank you.” He turned back to Toby, and stroked his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. “Better?”

Toby looked exasperated which only made him want those lips around his cock more. He nudged him with his knee, “Come on.”

Beecher rolled his eyes but he nodded and reached up, undoing his pants and tugging them down. His cock sprung free and Beecher leaned forward, small kitten licks up his cock before sucking on the head, only taking in a little before pulling back to do it all over again. Toby was teasing, and after the third time he pressed hard on the back of his neck , thumb tapping against his hairline and Beecher hummed up at him before abruptly taking him all the way down his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Toby.” Nobody sucked cock like his Toby, though he was a lawyer, he shouldn’t be surprised that he was so good with his mouth. It felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Knew it wasn’t what Toby had come looking for, and after a minute he gripped his arm, pulling him up to his feet. He didn’t give him time to get his balance before he grabbed the band of his pants, jerking them hard so the button snapped off.

It would piss Toby off, later, but for now the man groaned and whined and tried to get closer to him. He shoved the pants down until he could wrap his hand around Toby’s cock, stroking him with long sure strokes that left him hard and moaning, hips stuttering. 

“On the bed.”

Toby needed a little help, pants tangled around his legs, but Chris got him on the bed on his stomach, and he took the time to get Toby’s shoes off and then tugged his pants off, dropping them in a heap by the bed. Now that he didn’t have the restriction Toby’s legs spread, pressing his face down against the blanket as he raised his ass up. 

Chris couldn’t help but smirk at that, Toby would always be his bitch. He shoved his pants down more as he knelt between Toby’s legs, palming his ass. He leaned down, and Toby let out a startled yelp when Chris bit his ass, right over the swastika. Making his claim every way that he could.

“My pocket.”

He’d been so enthralled with Toby’s ass it took him a second to realize that he spoke.

“What?”

“The pocket of my pants. Lube.”

He reached between Toby’s legs to grab his cock, stroking him a few more times as Beecher buried his head back into the pillow, and with his other hand he searched around the pants until he found the lube. “You came prepared.”

“I told you, I only came for this. Just needed you.” 

Beecher still had his neatly pressed button up shirt on, his jacket, though now they were rucked up to under his armpits, leaving an expanse of bare back and stomach and Keller reached up to fist it in his hand and press Toby harder into the mattress just because he could. “Then why are you wearing this?”

Toby turned his head to answer and Chris took the opportunity to shove two lubed fingers into him, watching him moan and writhe, not sure if he wanted to push back or pull away from the sudden intrusion. The smirk widened when he slid his fingers in and out, and Toby seemed to forget all about what he asked. He turned his fingers, pressing against Toby’s prostate to feel him twitch and then pulled his fingers out altogether.

“Why the suit?”

Beecher stared at him blankly, shoving backwards trying to get Chris to touch him, but finally the words sunk in and it made his cock twitch when Beecher gave him back that same smirk he wore. “I knew you’d like messing it up.”

Keller let out a startled laugh and used his hold on the jacket to pull Beecher up into a kneel, kissing him at the awkward angle until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to be in him. When he let him go Beecher dropped back to the bed, tilting his ass up. 

“Chris, please. Fuck me.”

It was all the encouragement he needed as he slicked up his cock and grabbed on to Toby’s hips, pressing forward. He hissed as he started to push in, Toby was so tight, so hot, and he was sure that no one else had touched him like this. He waited until he was all the way in, plastered over Toby’s back before he whispered, “You’re not letting anyone else fuck you, right Toby?”

“No one.”

“Good boy.” He kissed the side of his neck and worried it with his teeth. “Ready?” Toby didn’t seem to be able to answer, just ground his ass up against Keller. “Okay, baby.” That was all the warning before he pulled out, slamming back in, setting up a brutal pace. Slow and sweet love making had its place, and him and Beecher had more than their share of it, but right now his baby needed _this._

“I got you, Toby.” Below him there was just a constant moan until it broke off into a whine, into whimpers into the pillows. He wished it could last forever, but paid off or not he knew that the hacks wouldn’t stay away forever so he reached under Toby to grab his cock, and it only took a few strokes before he was coming, crying out, babbling Chris’ name and ‘I love yous’.

Keller let it pull him over, Beecher’s body squeezing him as he came, hearing his name whimpered like that and he thrust a few more times before he dropped against him. It pressed them both flat into the bed and he ground down, listing to Beecher’s gasp as it ground his sensitive cock into the bed.

Toby blindly reached back for him and he caught his hand, pulling it in close to them so he could hold him, pressing kisses to his shoulder and his neck and where ever else he could reach.

Beecher sighed, sounding so content, “I love you Chris.”

“I love you too.” He gave him one last bite to the shoulder and then pulled back. “Come on, Lopressi won’t give us forever.” 

Beecher whined at having to move but rolled over on to his back once Chris’s weight was off him, pushing up to his elbows. Keller eyed him, mouth quirking, he was the definition of fucking debauched. Shirt wrinkled, spent cock against his stomach, cum sliding down his thighs. His hair stuck out in all directions and his neck was already bruised, a bite mark clearly visible. He looked up at him and the open lust on Keller’s face made him look away shyly.

He grabbed Beecher’s pants off the ground, aware that he had cum over his hands that smeared over the pants and tossed them to him. Beecher’s nose wrinkled at that but he slowly stood, sliding the clothes on as Keller did the same. He was looking at the missing button, clearly annoyed, when Keller grabbed him and pressed him against the wall again, grinning at his frown.

“You’ve missed me, huh?”

The annoyance slid away and Beecher looked down like he was ashamed before he looked back up, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “It’s different out there. I’m just... I don’t know Chris. I’m not... It’s not like I thought it would be.”

Beecher looked so vulnerable, that softness that even years in Oz hadn’t been able to take away, and Keller couldn’t help responding in kind. He cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him again, a slow easy kiss that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love.

“Okay love birds, break it up!” The baton hitting the bars startled both of them and Keller whipped around to start shit but Toby grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

“Chris, please.” 

He stared down Lopressi but finally gave in turning back to Toby. He didn’t kiss him again, keeping distance between them, waiting for the hack to leave. Not before he pointed at them, “You got 5 minutes.”

He did flip him off, but turned all his attention back to Beecher, reaching up to brush fingers across his face. “You’re doing okay Toby. You’ll be fine.” He kissed his jaw and smiled as he relaxed against him. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get used to it.”

Keller was glad that his face was buried against Beecher’s neck, because he wasn’t sure he could control his response to those words. It was hard to quell the urge to tell Toby to fuck up his parole then, come back to him. He was stuck here though, and if Toby was back in Em City he would never get to see him. As long as he was on death row, Toby was better off out there. “Don’t say that Tobe. You got out, enjoy it.”

“I enjoy you.”

Keller chuckled and pulled back, pressing a quick kiss to Toby’s mouth. “I can tell.”

Toby looked down at himself and must have realized how badly his clothes were messed up as he reached down to idly flick at the cum on his pants. He looked up, “You did that on purpose.” Keller shrugged, but grinned, and Toby dropped his head to his shoulder.

“I don’t want to go.”

“You’ll be back. How much did it cost to pay off Lopressi.”

That made him chuckle as he shook his head. “50 bucks. That seemed like so much when I was in here still.”

“Well there you go. We can do this every time you show up. Right up until they fry me.” He regretted the words as soon as he said them, Beecher’s head snapping up to look at him. 

“Your case is close Chris, they can’t use their witness, you’ll be out of here soon.”

He wanted to believe those words, he really did. Over Toby’s head he saw the hack tapping his wrist and he nodded, pressing a kiss to Toby’s hair. “Come on, visiting hours are over apparently.”

Beecher stepped back, he’d been in Oz long enough that he didn’t argue with the hacks, even if he was free, but he kept his hands on Chris’ chest. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I know you will baby.”

They shared one more quick kiss while Lopressi waited at the door, impatiently tapping his foot. When Toby turned to face him the hacks face said it all and Keller saw Beecher stumble, blushing as he put his hand up to his neck like he’d hide all the hickeys. No way in hell, baby, but fair effort.

“Come on, time to go.” Beecher nodded and sent a sad smile to Chris before the door closed behind him. When he still hesitated Lopressi rolled his eyes, “Your boyfriend will be here next time you come Beecher, let’s go.”

They didn’t share any more words, just watched each other leave and Chris couldn’t help his grin. He may be facing death, but he’d face it with Toby at his side. And if he managed to escape death, he’d make sure Toby was always at his side. The man had said it himself, he wished he was back in Oz. If Keller ended back up in gen pop, well, he’d help give him his wish. He knew what his baby wanted, what he _really_ wanted, and he would do what he had to. For Toby’s own good.


End file.
